


Sharks in the water

by Srash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Two gay sharks all alone in a hot spring having some fun.





	Sharks in the water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot for Valentine's Day in 2016 where I was roleplaying with a wonderful Kisame-rper. No wait, that's not exactly correct because I wrote it in german in 2015 but then later translated it to post it~   
> Spoiler alert, the classic "work" happened: no actual beta-reading, just some work on the paragraphs and that's it.

„Hurry up, the hot spring is right ahead!” Kisame shouted at Srash, who was just a few meters behind him.

The night was closing in as two shinobi went back to Kirigakure from their last mission, a few days earlier than expected, so they used the free time they got some relax in a hot spring on their way home. Especially Srash welcomed this place, because he couldn’t sleep one more night outside.

“Don’t rush me, my feet are killing me!” The taller shark replied, keeping his pace slow behind the Shinobi.

 

They just entered the entrance, took their sandals off as Kisame was the first at the reception, who welcomed him with a smile, “What can I do for you guys?” Kisame booked the room, took the keys and lead his older companion to their room, the walk over the wooden floor was a lot more pleasant than the one over the stones. Srash though was only then satisfied, as the two sharks entered the room and were now walking over soft tatami mattresses.

“Much better.” He said with a satisfied sigh, placed his bag on the ground and opened his hair band, his long black released from the ponytail and now open on his back.

“I agree, Taichou.” Kisame agreed with a smile as Srash looked at him with an annoyed glare in his eyes while he was about to take off his clothes, starting with his black shirt.

“I thought, you’d stop calling me like that?” Srash asked Kisame while he was stripping as well, taking all his clothes off, not caring that the shorter shark was peeping at him all the time.

“From time to time, it’s nice to tease you with that nickname.” Kisame answered and felt very relieved as he was entirely naked now, going to the wardrobe to get some towels for himself and Srash, who was now also completely naked. The taller shark was built like a mountain, muscled on both arms and legs with strong abs that made Kisame a bit jealous, because he was rather lean build. The shark’s cheeks went purple as the other male took a bath robe out of the wardrobe and put it on, as well as grabbing a towel and went to the door.

“Come on, Kisame. I can’t wait any longer, I have to bath!” Srash nagged and opened the door, Kisame just a few seconds behind him, dressed in a robe with a towel in his hand as well.

 

They went outside to the spring, a medium sized pool covered with hot steam and filled with perfect tempered water. Both sharks enjoyed the cold night air as they got close to the spring, Srash was the first one who dropped his robe and went into the hot water.

“Damn, that’s hot!” The shark shouted with a short hiss as reaction to the sudden feeling of heat around his legs and a few seconds later on his waist. As he got comfortable with the heat, he took a breath and submerged into the water and come back just few seconds after with his entire body covered with water and steam caused from the cold air. “Better.”

Kisame just stood there for a moment, fighting the arousal he got from the view, Srash gave him as he joined him into the water.

 

“Pretty hot I must say, but it’s nice.” The shark said with a smirk and sat down next to his friend, eyes closed and releasing a soft moan of satisfaction before he looked at Srash, who had his head in the neck and took a deep breath, making his strong chest rise and fell.

They stayed like this for the next ten to fifteen minutes, none of them really said something, the sharks simply relished the warmth they’re into now.

“You know….” Srash started with a sly smirk to Kisame, his hand already at the shorter shark’s neck to give him a soft massage, “We’re completely alone here.”

Feeling the warm fingers of the taller shark on his neck made the shorter one groan and lick his lips, the arousal came back and began to center between his legs. Kisame went closer to Srash, enough for him to lay his arm around his shoulder.

“Better?” Srash whispered into Kisame’s ear, his warm breath made felt wonderful.

“Kinda…” Kisame replied before he stood up in the spring and sat down in front of Srash, his back now pressed against the taller shark’s strong chest and his arms now laid around him. “Now it’s better.”

 

Both sharks sat together like that for another while, rubbed their bodies against another until Srash’s left hand wandered up on Kisame’s chest. Silent, the shorter shark watched the other’s fingers treat one his nipples gently, making it hard slowly while he pinched at played with it. Kisame moaned silent as he felt Srash’s lips and teeth on his shoulder and neck, his entire body was heating up, and it was not because of the water.

“Mmhmm, you can’t wait for it any longer, right?” Kisame asked his mate, already knowing the answer but still eager to hear it from the tall shark himself. He moaned as Srash went along his neck, nibbling on his warm skin while playing with his nipple. The shark’s arms went around the neck of the taller one, made him closer to his mate as he started to add his other hand to the foreplay.

The hand went down on Kisame’s stomach, gentle touched his abs as he submerged into the water and started to massage his inner thigh. Grunting, the shorter shark was losing himself in the pleasure he felt from this touch, his entire body was on fire now and the arousal he felt was on both his nipple and cock concentrated the most.

Each time, Srash’s teeth left hickeys on the other male’s skin, he gently kissed and licked them, sucked on the skin and moaned from his growing arousal. Each of these caresses was a blessing for him, he craved for more of this, his groans speaking for themselves. Everything, his boyfriend did to him, felt wonderful and made it impossible to fight the arousal that came from the hot water and the way, Srash touched him. His cock was hard, twitching and screamed for attention as much as Kisame did in his mind.

As Srash licked along Kisame’s cheek, his tongue touched the gills of the shark, an intensive wave of pleasure rushed through his body. From all parts of his body to touch during the foreplay, the gills on his shoulders and face were Kisame’s most sensitive parts, a single touch was enough to make him crazy. He turned his head to Srash and didn’t waited to kiss him, both their bodies were literally petrified as they only paid attention to the lovely dance, their tongues had right now. They looked at each other with half open eyes while Kisame took his hands from his partner’s neck and brought them to his hands on the chest and close to his cock.

 

“Touch me….” Kisame begged with a moan, guiding the other male’s hand to his cock who took the opportunity to follow his plead.

Srash’s pace was slow, making Kisame broke up the kiss and moan for more against his mate’s lips. It was always like that: once Srash started to stroke Kisame’s cock, everything slowed down and tensed the shorter shark even more. Teasing was Srash’s favorite game, making Kisame to scream for him was something, he could kill for, yet Kisame was always into it as long as he got what he was screaming for.

“Shall we….go inside?” Srash whispered into his friend’s ear, his hand still taking his time while the taller shark’s green eyes glared into the yellow ones of the other male.

Kisame smirked at him with his sharp teeth as he freed himself from Srash’s grip, whined from the sudden loss from the others hand as he turned around and sat down on his lap, their equally hard members rubbing against one another before they fell into a deep kiss again. He would love it, to go back to their room and have sex with him, but he also didn’t want to leave the water. With his arms around the others neck, hands driving through Srash’s black hairs, Kisame was moaning into the kiss from the friction of their cocks.

Srash noticed, how much Kisame was in need from the amount of pressure, he used as he thrusted himself against him. He wanted to fuck, that’s what the taller male read from the way, Kisame was looking at moving towards him. To test his theory, he let his hand submerge into the water and closed it around both their cocks, stroking them to get a reaction from Kisame, what took the form of a deep moan into the kiss and thrusts into his hand.

It took all of Kisame’s will power, not to come right here and now, the feeling of his being pressed against his mate’s and stroked at the same time was too much for him to handle. He removed his lips from Srash’s with a small string of saliva connecting them as he moaned deeply and took a deep breath.

“I can’t take this anymore.” He just said before going underwater, breathing through his gills as his eyes catched the dick of his mate, throbbing with thick veins on it and screaming for pleasure. Kisame brought his mouth close to the desired cock, placed his lips right above its head and opened them with going down on him.

With a loud scream, Srash thrusted his cock hips against Kisame’s mouth, but didn’t came far because of the others hand on his thighs holding him down. He laid his head back in his neck as Kisame started to suck his cock, slowing bobbing on it while he felt his warm cavern around him as well as his teeth touching the hard flesh sometimes. It was rarely for Kisame to suck Srash because of his sharp teeth, he didn’t want to hurt him. Srash didn’t care about that right now, ‘cause the pain was minor to the pleasure, he felt right now.

“Kisame…..slow down…..” Srash moaned as he managed to bring his head down to his mate’s head, holding his hairs as he kept sucking him with the hard shark cock throbbing against his tongue. Kisame massaged the parts of his cock that didn’t fit into his mouth, bringing Srash more and more close to the climax he announced with desperate thrusts against him as he took the pulsating cock out of his mouth without opening his lips after it left them and resurfaced to sit back on the taller shark’s lap, kissing sloppy with three words leaving his lips, “ **Fuck.Me.Srash.** ”

 

None of them was able to wait any longer, especially not Srash after what Kisame did to him. There was no time to head back to their room, they had to fuck right here, right now. If someone saw or heard them, they didn’t care. All they wanted was to merge both their bodies and souls. It was what they wanted, what they needed.

Srash lifted Kisame careful, bringing his entrance to his cock and let him then move down on it. Kisame moaned as he felt Srash’s hard cock inside of him, filling him by every inch he passed until it was completely inside his body, making him shudder from the immense pleasure and take a moment to adjust the size of it before he started moving up and down, riding Srash, whose mouth went to the shorter shark’s neck, biting, kissing and licking it to the movements of his mate.

“Srash….don’t stop….” Kisame moaned barely audible, his mind was clouded from what he felt inside of him. It was the purest form of pleasure, you could imagine. Two sharks, mating in the hot water, their bodies connected through a single cock and the knowledge, that they loved each other. It wasn’t just sex, it was making love to each other, sharing the needs while they shared this perfect moment together. Kisame groaned as Srash placed his hands on his hips, holding him and directed his movements as the taller shark thrusted into him, almost hitting that special point inside of the shorter shark.

Suddenly, Kisame screamed in pleasure as he felt something special inside of him hit from Srash’s cock, immediately begging him to do it again, just a little bit harder, “Don’t hold back, please. Just fuck me!” Once Kisame was into the sex, he didn’t want to wait any longer, he just wanted to feel Srash entire love inside of him.

The taller shark smirked in response to the other’s plead, that’s why he grabbed his cock, stroked it almost in time to his thrusts as he kissed him deeply, dominating his tongue as his thrusts got harder and faster, hitting Kisame’s special point over and over until nothing could hold them anymore.

“Srash, I’m coming!” Kisame screamed loud as he desperately thrusted into Srash’s hand, cumming and tightens around the shark’s cock inside of him. 

“Gonna cum, Kisame!” Srash replied in almost the same pitch as he thrusted inside Kisame for the last time, hitting his point one more time before releasing his load inside of him. Followed from another round of thrusts, Srash gasped with his head on Kisame’s shoulder, which did the same on his.

It took some minutes for them to catch their breath again. As Srash was about to pull his almost softened cock out of Kisame, he stopped him, biting his neck and whispered, “Don’t….I don’t want to be disconnected from you….”

“You’ll never be, Kisame.” Srash replied silently and kept himself inside Kisame for a few more minutes before he managed to pull out and press their bodies together. They kissed very tender after this, their lips slightly connected before they left the spring, put on their robes and went back to their room.

 

There, Srash got all the pillows he could find and build a small wall with them, laid down on the floor with his back against the pillows and Kisame between his legs and kissing him with all the energy, he had left after this.

“I love you, Srash.” Kisame whispered after the last kiss, laying down on Srash’s chest and fell asleep.

“I love you too, Kisame.” Srash whispered back, holding Kisame’s hand as he falls asleep right after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand just let me throw in this [Commissions](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/639884290998861824) I got from Machinefuckr, now Machinedigger I got as second one with Srash and first with him and Kisame. This also served me as reference for the final scene.


End file.
